Apologize
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Oneshot BL] Sepertinya percuma. Aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. / LuMin /XiuHan / Luhan / Xiumin / Minseok / EXO / Baekhyun / Chanyeol / Yixing / Lay


**Apologize**

.

.

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan x Xiumin

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hn.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..." tak ada jawaban hingga hampir satu menit kemudian, membuat si Penanya mengangkat kepala gusar diikuti helaan napas berat. "Aku dengar kau sakit?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Apa itu parah?"

"..."

"Kumohon bicaralah... Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"..."

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"A- aku-merindukanmu," jujurnya parau membiarkan rintikan air sarat kesedihan itu melintas wajah tampannya.

"..."

"Baby... Bukankah kau demikian?" tetesan itu semakin banyak dan saling beradu mencapai dagu lancip si Manekin hidup.

"..."

"-aku harap." Pemuda itu menjatuhkan benda persegi yang masih ia pegang itu ke badan ranjang. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur menyisir rambut kusutnya kasar ke belakang. Ia membiarkan posisi itu dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Samar-samar terdengar suara benda jatuh, tapi pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dan tak mau tau.

Setelah puas menghakimi dirinya sendiri, ia kembali menempelkan permukaan benda tadi pada telinganya.

Panggilan itu masih terhubung. Tapi kedua pihak masih tenggelam dalam lautan keheningan.

Hingga akhirnya-

"Hyung!~ Ayo makan~ Yixing Hyung sudah-Ya! Ya! Yedeul-ah! Memberdeul! Umin Hyung pingsan!"

Suara teriakan di seberang membuat kelopak mata si Penelepon sedikit melebar. Ia terbangun dari posisi duduknya menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Umin Hyung kenapa Baek?!"

"Dia pingsan, Yeol! Baru saja aku masuk, dia sudah di lantai. Kemana yang lain?"

"Baru saja berangkat ke gedung perusahaan. Suruh Junmyeon Hyung atau Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan air untuk mengompres dahi Umin Hyung. Temperatur badannya naik lagi. Biar aku yang mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur."

"Baik."

Pemuda yang tengah mencoba menelan kekalutannya sendiri itu tampak menegang. Dia terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat khawatir yang hanya akan didengar oleh hatinya sendiri.

"Yixing Hyung!" suara berat di seberang kembali terdengar.

"Dia pingsan lagi?" tanya seseorang lain dengan aksen bicara yang sedikit aneh.

"Padahal tadi pagi keadaannya sudah membaik. Sekarang suhu badannya naik lagi. Oh ya Hyung, sepertinya tadi Umin Hyung sedang menelpon seseorang. Tolong Hyung cek, ponselnya di ujung ranjang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena lenganku dijadikan bantalan kepala Umin Hyung."

"Memangnya kemana semua bantalnya menghilang?"

"Dibersihkan. Beberapa hari terakhir 'kan Umin Hyung trus muntah-muntah."

"Yeol..."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Eoh, panggilan ini masih tersambung, tapi tidak ada nama yang tertera di sini."

"Coba kau yang bicara padanya."

"Halo, maaf ini dengan siapa?"

'Ini aku Yixing... Luhan,' jawab si Penelepon di dalam hati.

"Halo? Dajahao? Yeoboseyo? Holla?"

'Apa benar Minseok menghapus kontakku dari ponselnya?' tanya si Penelpon lagi di dalam hati.

"Dia tidak mau bicara Yeol, coba kau saja."

"Halo? Penelpon-ssi, saat ini Minseok Hyung tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berbicara, jadi lebih baik saya memutus sambungannya. Kami sangat minta maaf."

PIP

Setelah memastikan sambungan itu benar-benar terputus, Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dengan area balkon. Dari sana ia dapat menyaksikan iklan yang diputar pada layar LED besar yang terlihat paling megah diantara ribuan kelip lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasi malam kota Seoul. Matanya terfokus pada gambar bergerak seseorang yang nampak tersenyum lebar dengan seragam sekolah sekolahnya.

Tangan Luhan menyentuh permukaan kaca, memainkan telunjuknya berharap bisa kembali menyentuh pipi yang nampak tirus itu.

"Sepertinya percuma. Aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit."

Sedetik kemudian Luhan mengalihkan matanya dari LED itu untuk mentralkan emosinya. Ia mengambil masker dan topi hitam yang ada di nakas lalu memakainya. Jaket yang baru saja ia lepas sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, ia kenakan kembali. Setelah itu Luhan mulai menggeret kopernya keluar kamar hotel.

.

.

.

END

Inspired by : Yesung - Meokji (Wind Blows in Winter OST)

Arti lagunya kek gimana aku gatau, tp abis denger itu aku malah pengen nulis ini ._.v


End file.
